Mitchie's Muse
by full360-2b-me
Summary: A car accident and a snowstorm in the California Mountains bring two women together and by the time the roads are reopened neither can imagine the life without the other.
1. Chapter 1

The frustrated brunette leaned forward trying to see out of her windshield. The wipers were at full power, but they were no match for the snow storm. She now regretted having waited until the last minute to drive to the nearest town for provisions. She had been living in a secluded cabin for the past year, just her, her music, and nature. Unfortunately, she often forgot about everything except her music and did not make the long trek to the nearest town until her food was nearly gone. The radio announcer had said the snow storm was due that night and would probably leave many stranded for a couple of days. The announcer had been wrong and the storm had started half way through her trip back home. Luckily, she knew the road well and knew she was reaching the final curve before the turnoff for her cabin.

Suddenly bright yellow lights were directly in front of her and she was forced to veer right to miss the collision. She watched the small vehicle veer left and go into a spin before crashing into a mountain of snow on the side of the road from the safety of her old land rover that was built pretty much like a tank. Before she knew it she had ripped her seatbelt off and was running to help the people in the other vehicle. She saw a head of raven black hair slumped over the steering wheel. She knocked on the window loudly hoping to get the person's attention. "Hey are you okay? Can you open the door?" she yelled.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a couple minutes the person nodded yes and reached a hand out to unlock the door. She looked up and Mitchie found herself face to face with the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Mitchie opened the door and held a hand out for the woman, who gratefully took it. "Are you okay?" questioned Mitchie.

"Yes, I'm fine. Believe it or not the snow cushioned the impact," said the taller girl before placing a hand on her belly. "Baby's a little restless though."

Mitchie's eyes widened as she looked down and saw a very pregnant belly. "You're pregnant," she whispered almost inaudibly. "Are you sure you're okay. I think we need to get you to a doctor," insisted Mitchie.

"I'm fine, don't worry. We're both fine. I just need to call a tow truck so that I can get out of your hair," said the raven hair girl.

"Well I have a phone back at my place, but you won't be able to get a tow truck out here for a couple of days. Why don't you stay with me until then," suggested Mitchie reluctantly. She really didn't want this woman, beautiful or not, cramping her space. "I'm Mitchie by the way, Mitchie Torres," said Mitchie.

"Alex Ra-Russo," she said catching her slip. She had nearly given her marriage last name and that's the last thing she wanted to do. She had been able to remain undetected for the past few months and she knew not to trust anyone. Alex had recognized Mitchie since the moment she saw her. You would have to live under a rock not to recognize international rock star Mitchie Torres. Taking a final look at her car she realized that she had no choice other than trusting Mitchie. "I wouldn't like to be a burden, but it seems like I don't have much choice," said Alex apologetically.

Mitchie helped Alex into the passenger side of the land rover and headed towards her cabin. "What brings you out here in these weather conditions," asked Mitchie in an attempt to make small talk.

Alex had learnt to lie on her feet, so she quickly fabricated a story. "I was heading to Carson City. I have an aunt there that I'm gonna be staying with," explained Alex. In reality Alex was headed to Carson City, but had no family to speak of. She had been orphaned at a young age and made her way through the foster system until Brian had discovered her. She had mostly appeared in foreign films and small commercials, so she hoped that Mitchie would not recognize her.

"Well this is my place," declared Mitchie as she got out of the car and circled around to open the door for Alex. She held a hand out to help Alex get out of the SUV and then walked to her front door to let her in. The cabin was small, but beautiful. It had a combined kitchen and living area along with a door that seemed to lead into a bedroom. "So this is pretty much it. The bedroom is through there," indicated Mitchie as she pointed to the closed door. "Why don't you lay down for a bit? I'm gonna take the bags out of the car and build a fire for warmth," explained Mitchie.

Alex continued to look around the cabin as Mitchie made a fast exit. There were papers strewn about everywhere along with a couple of guitars and an old piano. Alex knew that Mitchie composed much of her own music and songs that she sold to other artists. The past year had been a whirlwind for Alex, but she had briefly heard that Mitchie had dropped off the radar although she didn't catch the reason why. The young singer looked to be in good health just a bit solemn. Alex finally made her way towards the bedroom and lay down. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Mitchie finished brining the bags in and concentrated on building a roaring fire. This was the last thing she needed, a beautiful, pregnant woman in her house. She wanted to be alone, which is why she had left Los Angeles. There were very few people that Mitchie cared about, but for some reason she felt protective towards this woman and the baby that she was carrying. Mitchie walked towards the room and noticed Alex sleeping, so she took a blanket and covered the sleeping form before exiting the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up and starred up at the ceiling momentarily forgetting where she was. She had no idea what to do. She had to get to New York, Dallas, or Las Vegas, someplace far enough from Los Angeles and large enough to be able to blend in with the people. If she hadn't gotten restless and left that motel she wouldn't be stuck in a cabin with a stranger. Well not just any stranger, international rock star Mitchie Torres. Mitchie had yet to recognize her but what would happen when she did? What if her and the Raccoons were friends? She wouldn't let them take her baby.

Determined to not let the Raccoons find her or her baby, Alex got up and walked over to the fridge. She decided to cook herself and Mitchie a meal since they both seemed to need it.

Mitchie glanced up from her notebook to observe the bustling woman make dinner. She didn't comment and before long she could smell the delicious aroma of tomato sauce. "I'll clear the table, so that we can eat sitting down," she offered and Alex gave her a smile that tugged at her heart strings.

"How long have you been here in Nevada?" questioned Alex in an attempt to make conversation.

"It's been about eight months now," answered Mitchie much to Alex's relief. That meant that she hadn't been up to date to recent scandals.

"So where are you traveling from?" asked Mitchie.

Alex continued eating although her appetite was gone. "I've been living in Seattle," responded Alex. "You're not from Nevada are you?" she asked.

"I'm from New York," responded Mitchie.

Alex attempted to stand up and clear the table, but a fainting spell caused her to nearly fall over. Mitchie ran to her side and picked her up bridal style to carry back into the bedroom.

"Is there anyone I can call for you? Your husband perhaps?" asked Mitchie in an attempt to get more information from the mysterious pregnant woman.

"I'm not married and there is no one to call," Alex answered softly.

"Don't lie to me Alex! Who are you running from? Since you're under my roof, I think I have a right to know what type of danger you're in," yelled a frustrated Mitchie.

"Look Mitchie the less you know the better it is," replied Alex without quite meeting Mitchie's eyes. "I didn't commit a crime and I don't have a husband looking for me. That's all I can tell you."

"Where is the baby's father, Alex?" demanded Mitchie.

"He's dead," she replied with no emotion.

Mitchie paled at the revelation. "Didn't he have a family that could help you?" questioned Mitchie. Alex's silence told Mitchie that the baby's father's family was the ones that Alex was running from. "They want the baby don't they?"

Alex's head snapped up, her eyes open wide. "I didn't say that!" she exclaimed.

"Alex I'm not stupid. Why do they want the baby?" demanded Mitchie. "Look the moment that you came into my house, your problem became my problem, whether we like it or not."

Alex couldn't take anymore. She was tired of running and dealing with everything on her own. "My baby's father is dead and his parents want the baby. They see my baby as a replacement for the one they lost. This baby is mine."

"That's obvious, but why are you running?" questioned Mitchie.

"They're rich," was Alex's simple response.

"And?"

"What do you mean and? You're in their same position so it's easy for you to say. Money is what makes the world go round Mitchie!" exclaimed Alex.

"Alex having money does not mean you can buy whatever you want," reasoned Mitchie.

"Yes it does. In a couple of weeks I will give birth to my baby and disappear," said a determined Alex.

"Alex it's not fair to the baby or to you to keep running," said Mitchie.

"No its not, but it would be worse to allow them to take my baby," cried Alex with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Dammit Alex they can't just take your child!" yelled Mitchie.

"Yes they can. They offered to buy the baby but I refused and ran when they threatened to simply take him. They have plenty of connections," said Alex.

Mitchie knew that she would not win this argument so she chose to try a different approach. "Do you have any money?"

"Enough for the doctor and that's about it," admitted Alex.

"Do you know anything about music?" asked Mitchie.

The questioned surprised Alex but she nodded yes. "A bit."

"Well if you help me organize this music and a finish some of this unfinished songs, I will pay you," offered Mitchie.

"Mitchie you're already giving me a place to live, I can't take your money!" exclaimed Alex.

Mitchie looked around the cabin. "Alex, look at this place. I need to get my music in order and finish some stuff up. I can't stay here forever," explained Mitchie although prior to meeting Alex she had no intention of going back anytime soon.

Alex walked over to Mitchie and kissed her cheek before wrapping her arms around her neck and burrowing her head in the crook of her neck. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Alex stared out the window lost in thought as she admired the snowstorm. She had finally allowed herself to trust someone other than herself again. Mitchie wasn't a patient or gentle woman, but Alex could tell she would keep her word. If she had promised to take care of Alex and not reveal her whereabouts, then she would. Unfortunately, Mitchie did not understand the scope of the power of the Raccoons. With their vast fortune they had been able to erase their son's mistakes. With a few phone calls to the right people they had completely rewrote the details of his death.

The accident received national coverage, how could it not when an international pop star was killed? However, there was no mention of his blood alcohol level, the drugs in his system, or the blonde stripper that was in the car with him. It was said that he died tragically when he lost control of his vehicle during a particularly sharp turn and the stripper became his assistant. The divorce paperwork that Alex had filed mysteriously disappeared. There was no way that the image of pop sensation Justin Raccoon was going to be ruined and Alex had been forced to play the part of grieving widow.

"Penny for your thoughts," joked Mitchie.

Alex jumped and turned towards Mitchie. "What are you practicing to be a spy? I didn't hear you come in."

Mitchie grinned. "I think I'd make a kick ass spy. Maybe I should have gone into that instead of singing," she joked making Alex giggle, a giggle that Mitchie loved too much for her own liking. "So you ready to get started or are you busy?"

Alex shook her head with another giggle and came to sit next to Mitchie on the piano stool. She eyed the music and was amazed at how beautiful it was. She knew that Mitchie was talented, but these songs were pure masterpieces. "I heard a couple of your unreleased songs," she accidently blurted.

Mitchie narrowed her eyes and turned towards Alex. "Those songs go out to artists that might be interested in recording them. How did you hear them?" she questioned.

"Uh a friend of mine was an aspiring artist," she lied.

Mitchie did not believe her. "Really, was that friend also your baby's father," questioned Mitchie feeling inexplicably jealous.

"It doesn't matter," responded Alex.

No it didn't matter, but Mitchie had to know. "Did you love him?"

She had loved him. She had loved the Justin that he was when they first met. The romantic Justin that would send her flowers, steal kisses, and threat her like she was a queen. "I loved him very much."

That bothered Mitchie for some reason. She was jealous of a dead man. Before she could analyze her feelings further, Alex yelped and took Mitchie's hand, placing it on her belly. Mitchie's eyes widened as she felt the baby kick. "It kicked me," said Mitchie with a huge grin.

Mitchie looked down at their joint hands and felt an intense need to hold her close. She had been dreaming of her every night since they've met. In the dreams Alex's hair was splayed on the pillow as she moaned in ecstasy under Mitchie's naked body. Mitchie kept telling herself that she was crazy. She shouldn't want Alex in that way.

She finally jumped up and headed over to her guitar to work. "Why don't I write, while you organize some of the music," she suggested. There was a melody stuck in her head that had been inspired by Alex and she needed to get it down.

Alex stared out the deer and caught sight of a fawn and its mother. "Oh my God Mitchie! Look! They're beautiful!" exclaimed Alex fascinated with the creatures.

Mitchie smiled and moved to stand behind Alex. "They come around here every once in a while," said Mitchie quietly.

Alex turned and realized just how close Mitchie was. She did nothing to move when Mitchie looked up at her eyes and then her lips before lowering her lips to capture Alex's. Alex had never been kissed in this way, a kiss full of passion and raw desire.

Mitchie buried her hands in Alex's hair and greedily kissed her lips. She knew that she should pull away, but she couldn't. She wanted more. When Alex's arms wrapped around her neck, she felt the urge to play out her nightly dream. Suddenly she was brought back to reality by the feel of Alex's pregnant belly. This woman was not hers to love. She needed to let go.

Alex clung to Mitchie even after their lips separated and buried her head in the crook of her shoulder. Alex stood up straight and separated from Mitchie. She looked at what she assumed was regret in Mitchie's eyes. "Don't worry. I know you didn't mean for that to happen."

"I wasn't apologizing," replied Mitchie.

Alex looked at Mitchie with a confused expression. "I understand why you did it."

Mitchie doubted that Alex knew why she had kissed her. The pregnant woman had no idea that she had been starring in Mitchie's dreams. "Why did I do it?"

"Because you feel sorry for me and you got caught up in the moment," explained Alex biting her bottom lip. "I know that you couldn't be attracted to me in physically."

"O I'm attracted to you Alex and have this desire to make love to you. I know it's not possible in your current state, but I still crave you," revealed Mitchie. "And I'm not just talking about you being pregnant. I want to fully know you when I make you mine," said Mitchie as she leaned forward and captured Alex's lips once more before heading out.

Alex was busy cooking lunch, while Mitchie stacked wood next to the cabin. A loud noise nearly made her cut herself. It sounded like an engine and she feared that she had been found. She noticed a snowmobile and panicked more when she noticed a trooper step out of it.

Mitchie knew that Alex needed someone and she was determined to be that person. The decision surprised her because she had never been known for her generosity. Dallas had always been the generous one. Mitchie only cared about her music, she wasn't unkind to anyone, but Dallas had been full of love to give and now she was gone. She was gone and nothing could fix the void that she left in Mitchie's life. When she heard the engine of the snowmobile, she felt the need to protect Alex.

"Hey there little lady," greeted the chubby trooper.

"Hey," responded Mitchie. "What brings you out here officer?"

"Davis, Officer Davis. Well I heard someone had bought this old place Ms. Torres and they sent us to check on everyone out here since the roads are closed," answered the trooper.

"I went down to town on the day of the storm, so everything is fully stocked, but thank you," replied Mitchie.

"O by the way. We're checking on an abandoned civic not far from here. We're thinking the driver might have gotten lost in the blizzard.

Alex stepped out and stood in the doorway.

"Do you or your friend know whose car it might be?" asked the trooper.

"O that's my wife's car. She got worried when the snowstorm hit and headed into town looking for me. Nearly ran me off the road," said Mitchie with a laugh. "We decided to leave the car until the storm has passed."

The trooper coughed uncomfortably when Mitchie said that it was her wife's car. "Your wife? The registration was under Alexandra Russo. Is she hurt?"

"Her maiden name," replied Mitchie and held a hand out to Alex. "It's hard to be a Torres sometimes. Can't get any peace," joked Mitchie.

Alex came over and took Mitchie's hand. "Is everything alright, Mitch?"

"Everything's fine little lady. Your wife was just telling me that you're the one that left your civic on the side of the road. I suggest not driving to town again in your condition, especially in this weather," said the trooper.

Alex smiled. "I know. You're absolutely right, but I was scared something had happened to my rockstar," said Alex kissing Mitchie's cheek.

"When's your baby due?" asked the trooper. "Is it your first?"

"Yeah," replied Mitchie with a blush.

"They're a blessing. I have three kids, well there not kids no more and eight grandkids. Well you two lovely ladies carry on. Take care of yourself Mrs. Torres," said the trooper with a tip of his hat leaving both women unsure of what to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am extremely sorry for the long delay and if I have any readers here is the next chapter of Mitchie's Muse.**

As soon as the trooper was out of sight Alex let go of Mitchie's hand and walked back into the cabin. Mitchie followed after her and took a seat on the couch to remove her snow boots. She was lost in thought trying to figure out why she had told the trooper that Alex was her wife.

"Are you crazy?" questioned Alex causing Mitchie to look up. "You told him I was your wife."

"It made things easier," replied Mitchie shrugging her shoulders before bending down to untie the other boot. Next thing she knew a mug flew by the side of her head very narrowly missing her.

"Easier? You're an international rock star! He's going to go tell everyone that he met Mitchie Torres' wife!" screamed Alex. "And don't you think he's going to wonder why your wife is not mentioned in any magazines or blogs? He will think that he has the story of the year!"

Mitchie stood up and took careful and calculated steps towards Alex. "I don't care what that trooper or the world thinks, Alex. I never have. Just know that with me around you never have to be scared again," said Mitchie before pecking Alex's lips softly.

Alex wrapped her arms around Mitchie's neck and buried her face in her chest. Mitchie walked them backwards towards the couch and sat down with Alex cuddled on her lap. "Mitch?" whispered Alex.

"Yeah," replied Mitchie softly after kissing the top of Alex's head.

"I want to be honest with you. I need someone that I can confide in and you deserve the truth," said Alex.

Mitchie wrapped her arms tighter around Alex. "Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

"My mom gave birth to me when she was very young, sixteen. We both lived with my grandma and her alcoholic husband. When I was four my mom ran off with her boyfriend and I was left behind. My grandma's husband would get abusive when he drank and one day he shoved grandma causing her to hit her head on the edge of a table. She was killed instantly and he went to jail. I ended up in foster care," explained Alex.

Mitchie's heart constricted imagining all the suffering that Alex had gone through and she gently ran her fingers through Alex's hair.

"I was working as a photographer's assistant when one of his friends came in. He was a tall, athletic looking man. He gave me a card and told me to give him a call. He was supposedly a director and thought I had the right look for a commercial he was working on. I took the card with no intention of ever calling him. I figured he was one more man interested in my looks and wanting to get something from me. When he left one of my coworkers told me he was Brian Taffy, a highly respected director and agent," recalled Alex.

Mitchie was impressed Brian was a great director and had in fact attempted to get her to star in a few of his movies, but Mitchie was always more interested in music. "He offered me a couple roles before realizing I was never going to say yes," shared Mitchie.

"The next month was a world wind. I starred in a few commercials and then he had me doing foreign films. Brian took care of me and he is the closest thing to a father that I have ever known and I let him down," revealed Alex with tears in her eyes.

Mitchie set Alex down on the couch and went to the kitchen to get her a cup of tea to soothe her. She knew that remembering was taking a toll on Alex. She walked back in and handed the mug to Alex taking a sip of her own coffee mug. Mitchie retook her seat and Alex cuddled into her side.

"Brian found the perfect role for me and I would be breaking into the American Film Industry. We went to a cast party in Florida, where the movie was going to be filmed and I was introduced to my costar, Justin. He was everything I always wanted and never thought I could have. Charming, handsome, and treated me like a queen. We were together on and off cameras and I fell in love with him. Our romance was kept from the press and even from Brian. Justin claimed that he did not want something as precious as our love to be labeled as pr. He proposed and I said yes without a second's thought. I finally told Brian and he told me that I was crazy. That Justin was a ladies' man and that I would ruin the career I had worked so hard to earn. I wouldn't be Alexandra Russo, I would be Justin Raccoon's girlfriend. I didn't care. We were married in a small ceremony in which we just signed the marriage certificate and Justin whisked me away to a five star hotel suite to celebrate."

"You don't wear a ring," observed Mitchie as she took Alex's left hand and kissed it before intertwining their fingers.

"I tossed them into the beach when everything was falling apart," confessed Alex blushing. "We remained in Florida for the honeymoon and Justin refused to go to Los Angeles even though I constantly pleaded to meet his family. Brian stopped speaking to me. He said that I was throwing my life away on a spoiled brat. Finally, the magical days in Miami ended and it was time to head back to reality."

Mitchie squeezed Alex's hand reassuringly as she noticed Alex stop to take a deep breath.

"The night before we were scheduled to leave, Justin went out without me. It got later and later and Justin did not come home, so I became worried. Finally he came home and to my surprise my sweet, gentle husband was a belligerent drunk that could barely stand up. The fear gave away to anger and we had our first fight. I questioned where he had been and he said it was none of my fucking business. Finally he yelled that he had been with another woman and when I realized that it was true I began to cry. He became even angrier and started tossing things around the room. He told me that I had no right to be mad, I should be thankful that he married Brian's whore and I should get used to the way he lived," Alex took a sip of tea before being able to continue. "That comment hurt the most. I gave myself to Justin on our wedding night and Brian had been a father to me, never anything more. I began shouting at him and …."

Mitchie felt her blood boil at the realization. "Did he hit you Alex?" questioned Mitchie softly already knowing the answer.

Alex started sobbing, "I couldn't get away. He beat me until he tired and went to bed leaving me on the floor. He woke up the next morning crying and apologizing. This became a vicious cycle."

"You stayed with him?" questioned Mitchie in disbelief.

"I thought it was my job to make my marriage work. Then I met the Raccoons and they hated me from the second they laid eyes on me. Their golden boy had married a nobody when he could hand pick any woman in Hollywood. Justin began flaunting women around me. I was confined to my bedroom, while his latest conquest had dinner with the family. His parents knew and aided him in his atrocious behavior. I finally told Justin that I wanted a divorce."

Mitchie vaguely remembered hearing that Justin had gotten married, but she never paid any attention to it and even the media thought it was fake because he was shown around town with numerous actresses.

"Justin begged me not to leave him and swore that he would see a counselor. I no longer loved him by this point, but I didn't want a failed marriage. I had seen failure my whole life. We began looking for houses, but I didn't realize that his parents controlled his earnings. They were his managers. Then I found out that I was pregnant. Justin wasn't exactly thrilled, but his parents were ecstatic. They decorated a nursery and bought the most expensive baby furniture and toys that they could. I thought that this would finally bring us together, but I soon realized that they didn't want me, they wanted their grandchild. Justin began going out and partying again and I left after he came home one night and struck me. It wasn't about me anymore, he was hitting our child."

Mitchie began pacing around the room. She hated Justin and the entire Raccoon family. She couldn't kill Justin, but she could make sure that they never laid hands on the baby, on her baby. Mitchie felt that Alex and that baby were destined to be hers, they were meant to be a family.

Alex looked at Mitchie before continuing. "I called Brian and he sent me five thousand dollars. I found a small apartment and a job. Then I began the divorce paperwork, but it wasn't necessary, two weeks later Justin was gone. His mother begged me to drop the divorce proceedings and play the role of grieving widow at Justin's funeral. I agreed in memory of the Justin that I had first met in Florida. After the funeral they took me to their house and told me that they would pay all the medical bills and once the baby was born I would get a million dollars to go away and never come back, but the baby must stay. When I refused they threatened to simply take him. They would slander my name. Say that I had been Brian's whore, bring up my childhood and that I wasn't fit to care for a child. I was given two days to think it over and I took that time to disappear," finished Alex.

Mitchie knelt in front of Alex and took her hands in her own. "How far are you willing to go to fight them?" demanded Mitchie.

"I will do anything, but I don't have the money to fight them," said Alex with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Marry me, Alex. Let it be my fight too. If you were married to me you would have the means to fight the Raccoons. You will no longer be Alexandra Russo, you will be Alexandra Torres and have mine and my family's total support," proposed Mitchie.

**So what do you think Alex will say? Is Mitchie crazy for asking? R&R tell me what you think and I might update very soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alex pulled her hands away from Mitchie as if she had been burned and rapidly stood up. "This is not your fight," she whispered as she made her way towards the bedroom.

"We'll talk about it later. Get some rest," said Mitchie to her retreating form completely ignoring Alex's response. She was wrong the moment that their lips met, no the moment that their eyes met for the first time; it had become Mitchie's fight.

Alex turned around rapidly. "Who the hell do you think you are? We got stuck together because of the snow storm. We are complete strangers. I don't trust anyone and I don't need anyone, much less you. Did you not pay attention to everything I just told you?" demanded Alex.

"Perhaps that's why I want to marry you. You and that baby need somebody."

"Do you want me to fall on my knees and thank you for your kindness? I'm never going to depend on anyone again. I refuse to let anyone have that kind of power over me," responded Alex bitterly.

"I have no intention of having any type of power over you. I want to be your partner not your owner. My money will help you in this situation," replied Mitchie tersely.

"I didn't marry Justin for his money. I loved him," said Alex.

"I'm sure you did. I never meant to imply otherwise. I understand that you don't love me and I don't expect you to. It's perfectly fine with me that you marry me for my money."

"Why in hell's name would you agree to that? What in it for you Miss Rockstar?" demanded Alex.

"I have feelings for you Alex. Feelings that I have never felt before, but they are consuming me." Mitchie wished that she could explain her feelings better, but song had always been her form of expression. The melody to the song that Alex had inspired played in her head. "I'm fascinated by you, Alex. I have been alone far too long and I don't want to be alone anymore."

"I can't do that to you Mitchie. I come with too much baggage and you have already done more than I can ever repay," responded Alex softly.

"I don't want payment. I want you."

"I can't make the same mistake again Mitchie. I'm expecting someone else's child, do you not get it? You wouldn't only be getting me," replied Alex.

Mitchie and Alex had moved closer during their argument and Mitchie brought up her hands to cup Alex's face. Marry me and the child is ours."

Alex began to cry unsure of what to do. "They'll fight us Mitchie."

"Let them fight. I enjoy a good fight and they will not hurt you or take our baby."

Safety seemed so near that Alex could almost reach out and grab it. "It's not right Mitchie. You're taking on a whole lot more than you're getting."

Mitchie crashed her lips onto Alex's and moved her hands to her lower back pulling her closer. Alex buried her hands in Mitchie's brown locks. "We need each other."

Alex buried her head in Mitchie's chest and allowed herself to be held. They needed each other.

Four days later Mitchie received a call from her lawyer telling her that the marriage license was ready, so she was going to head into town to pick it up along with a justice of the peace. She zipped up her coat and kissed Alex. "I will be back before you know it."

"Be careful Mitch. I don't want anything to happen to you," replied Alex placing a hat she had knitted on Mitchie's head.

"I'm not easy to get rid of and I don't like the idea of leaving you alone, so I will hurry back."

Alex found herself smiling as she waved to the beautiful brunette that would soon be her wife. A pain in her lower back had been bothering her for hours and she decided to rest while Mitchie got back. On her way to the room she caught a glimpse of Mitchie's music notebook and read the title "Give Your Heart a Break" she wanted to read it, but felt that when Mitchie was ready she would show her.

A few hours later she was awakened by the sound of Mitchie's land rover and walked into the living room as Mitchie helped two elderly women into the cabin.

"Alex this is Rose and Lily Hughes. Rose is a justice of the peace and Lily is her sister."

"Thank you for coming all the way out here," said Alex shaking both of their hands.

"Your girl here wasn't taking no for an answer," said Lily smiling at Mitchie who blushed and hurried out.

"Can I get you ladies anything?" asked Alex.

"Nonsense dear, you have a seat while Rose and I help Ms. Torres unload the supplies," said Lily who was obviously the most talkative of the twins.

Mitchie walked in carrying a load of flowers. "They were selling them at the market and I couldn't resist," she explained blushing yet again.

The wedding was conducted in front of the fireplace with the wood crackling and setting a romantic ambiance. Mitchie slipped a simple silver ring onto Alex's finger that was two sizes to large, but it meant more to Alex than the extravagent ring Justin had placed on her finger. She knew that Mitchie would keep the promises that she was making.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rose and Lily stepped into the kitchen to have a cup of tea before making the long trek back home and they also wanted to give the newlyweds some privacy.

Alex turned towards Mitchie who had her hands in her pockets and was standing awkwardly. Alex reached a hand up and caressed her wife's cheek. "Thank you for the flowers and the ring."

Mitchie blushed and lifted Alex's hand. "I have a confession to make. I was unable to find a jewelry store, so I bought this from a quarter machine at the grocery store. I apologize in advance for your finger turning green," said Mitchie.

Alex couldn't help it and burst out laughing as she threw her arms around Mitchie's neck and kissed her cheek. She buried her head in the crook of Mitchie's neck and inhaled her scent. "I promise to spend my life making you happy Mitchie, so that you never regret marrying me."

"I'm going to regret it if you don't stop making it sound like I did you a favor. I married you because I wanted to," to guarantee that Alex shut up, Mitchie covered her lips with her own. Soon the kiss became passionate and Mitchie regrettably pulled away. "Soon we will finish this," she promised before walking to the kitchen to tell Lily and Rose that they were leaving.

Alex watched them leave from her favorite spot by the window as she massaged her lower back. Her back was killing. Alex wondered why her back hurt so much, but her question was soon answered when the first contraction hit. She had been in labor all morning without realizing it.

Mitchie found her lying in bed and the impact of what was happening soon hit her. She rushed to find the phone only to be met by silence, the power was out. "Don't worry Lexy, I will drive you in myself," she assured her as she gathered blankets.

Alex smiled and placed her hand over Mitchie's as she leaned over to cover her with a blanket. "It's too late. I've been in labor all morning,"

"All morning?" questioned Mitchie and was met with a nod from Alex's head. Mitchie took a deep breath and thought back to all the baby books she'd read since meeting Alex. "Okay let me gather some things," she said and noticed the fear in Alex's eyes. "I'm not going to leave you Lex, I will never leave you," promised Mitchie as she kissed Alex's forehead.

Mitchie rushed back into the room with fresh towels and prepared Alex to give birth. She helped her through the breathing. Alex's body was burning up and she was in intense pain. Mitchie wished that she could take her place. She never realized how much pain a woman actually had to go through to have a child. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by an incredible sight. "Oh my God Alex, I see the head. Push baby. Keep pushing sweetheart. Our baby is beautiful," said Mitchie with tears in her eyes as she held her daughter for the first time.

Hours later Alex lay with her daughter in the crook of her arm just admiring the little being. Unbeknownst to her, Mitchie watched them both with a smile on her face from the doorway. "She's not going to disappear," joked Mitchie.

"I know," said Alex with a smile and held a hand out to Mitchie who took it and sat next to her wife and daughter on the bed. She gently rubbed the baby's head with her thumb marveling at the softness of the skin. "Mitch, you are as responsible for her arrival as I am. I know you wanted your name on the birth certificate to show that you are her mother, but I want you to know it's more than that. She's as much yours as she is mine. You brought her into this world."

A silent tear rolled down Mitchie's face as she looked down at the family she never knew she wanted. "Were going into Reno in the morning to make sure everything is okay, although according to the book a baby born after thirty four weeks is in good shape."

"We'll be ready to go momma," said Alex with a smile as she placed the baby in Mitchie's arms.

The word momma echoed in Mitchie's head as she looked down at the tiny baby. This was her daughter. "Do you have a name picked out? We can't keep saying she?"

"Actually I was wondering if you would like to pick out her name?" asked Alex.

Mitchie's eyes widened at the suggestion. "You want me to pick her name?"

"She is your daughter after all and I'm guessing you have a favorite name or the name of someone important to you," replied Alex.

"Dallas," whispered Mitchie looking down at her daughter.

Alex had always wanted to see Los Angeles, but never imagined that the day that she finally saw it she would have a wife and newborn daughter. Nor did she imagine being in a huge house in the Hollywood Hills.

Mitchie's house, well there house she thought as she looked down at her wedding band, was absolutely gorgeous. "It's beautiful Mitchie."

"I bought this house when I turned twenty. I gave my parents the house that I had originally bought for us when I first got my recording contract. They actually live a couple of blocks away. Do you want me to show you around or do you want to get some sleep?" asked Mitchie.

Alex felt her stomach drop. Mitchie was talking to her as if she were a guest.  
>Why don't you show me your house since I'm not tired," said Alex emphasizing that she knew who the house belonged to.<p>

"Let me show you the upstairs then," said Mitchie purposely ignoring Alex's comment. She felt that Alex had been drawing away from her since they left the cabin and she didn't like it. She didn't know how to make her wife and daughter feel at home. "This is my room," said Mitchie opening a door. We can make the room right next to it into Dallas' nursery. There is another guest room and my recording studio downstairs.

Alex loved Mitchie's room. It was extremely modern looking and seemed to suit Mitchie very well. She followed her wife out when she walked out to show her Dallas' room.

"We can put all of this in storage and you can paint the room any color you want," said Mitchie her face softening at the thought of the room becoming a nursery. "She can stay with us while we fix the room up."

Alex glanced down at the sleeping baby. "Are you sure? She is going to be waking up during the nights for a while longer."

Mitchie glared at her. "Or I can put you guys in a hotel until it's more convenient for my sleeping schedule."

Alex blushed knowing that she had to stop assuming that Mitchie didn't want to be a part of every aspect of the baby's life.

"She's my daughter too and I will help with the feeding, diaper changing, with anything she needs," said Mitchie kissing Dallas' forehead. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to call my parents. They will want to meet you."

Alex simply nodded although she was nervous that like the Raccoons, the Torreses would hate her. She walked back into Mitchie's bedroom and sat on the bed to breastfeed Dallas' who had woken up wailing. She couldn't help but wonder who Dallas was, Mitchie's Dallas. Alex kissed her baby and laid her on the bed before heading downstairs in search of Mitchie. She found her on the phone in her office.

"I have quite a few songs put together and want to get to the studio soon. No, I will be busy the next week. I will let you know when you can book the studio. Okay talk to you soon," said Mitchie hanging up the phone and looking at Alex. "Where's Dallas?"

"She's sleeping. Do you think that you could watch her for a little while? I need to go out and buy her a crib," said Alex.

"My parents will be here soon. We will worry about that later. They are not the Raccoons Alex," she said when she noticed the fear in Alex's eyes.

"I know Mitchie, but the more people that know about her the more danger she is in," said Alex.

Mitchie wrapped her arms around Alex. "I will not let anything happen to our daughter," she promised kissing Alex's temple. Realizing that she could now hold Alex flush against her body she pulled her closer and captured her lips. The slow kiss soon became heated. "You have no idea how much I want you."

Alex buried her head in Mitchie's hair and moaned out her name. As they pulled apart it hit her like a ton of bricks. She loved Mitchie. She was in love with her and it scared her. She had been in love once before and had been a prisoner of that love. She was allowing herself to repeat the same story. Once again she was in a house that was not her own. She would not allow herself to lose control again. Before she could overthink things even further, the doorbell rang and Mitchie took her hand leading her to the front door.

Mitchie gave her lips one more reassuring peck before opening the door.


	7. Chapter 7

There stood a tall, burly man, a short, petite woman that greatly resembled Mitchie, and a sixteen year old girl. The woman threw her arms around Mitchie and sobbed.

"I missed you so much baby. I had no idea that it would take a wife and daughter to get you off that damn mountain."

Mitchie laughed and held her mother tightly. "I missed you Momma. You look as beautiful as ever."

"So do you sweetheart. There is a glow to you that I have never seen before. Where is the woman responsible for this wonderful change and my grandbaby?" questioned Dianna Torres as she stepped away from Mitchie.

Mitchie wrapped a protective arm around Alex's waist. "Momma, Dad, Maddie, this is Alexandra Torres, my wife."

Dianna thought that Alex was absolutely gorgeous. She had a natural beauty that was rare to find. Dianna pulled Alex in for a hug when Alex attempted to shake her hand. "Welcome to the family sweetie."

Eddie stepped in shaking his head good naturedly at his wife and opened his arms. Mitchie jumped into them immediately. "Daddy," was all she whispered as she felt her father's protective hug. Eddie was a tall, burly man that spent his life protecting his daughters. They were his little princesses. Eddie kissed the top of Mitchie's head before releasing her. "I'm glad you're back princess," said Eddie before turning to Alex and hugging her as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you Alex," he said as he pulled away with a smile.

Maddie also hugged her sister and new sister in law, but for the most part remained quiet. She tended to be somewhat shy.

"Mitchie I'm dying to meet my grandbaby. What are you waiting for," nagged Dianna.

"Angel can you go get the baby before my mother explodes," suggested Mitchie causing them all to laugh including Alex.

"She was napping, but I will be right down. Why don't you get them a drink honey and have a seat while I get her?" Alex turned to leave the room, but turned back towards her new family with a smile. "Thank you for being so welcoming. It means a lot," she said before heading upstairs.

"She's beautiful sweetheart, said Dianna watching Alex leave. "Why don't you tell us about your work while we wait," suggested Dianna.

"I called Hannah and told her to book me a studio. I have a few songs ready to record as soon as possible and one that I will not release. It's too personal."

Dianna was shocked. Mitchie had never considered any song of hers too personal to not release. It must really be special. "It must be a masterpiece."

"You can decide that when you hear it," she said and turned her attention to Alex who was standing in the doorway with the baby in arms watching the couple seated on the couch.

Dianna practically flew to the door. "O my god she is precious, can I hold her?" she said holding her arms out.

Alex instinctively held the baby closer, but one look at Mitchie reminded her that these were not the Raccoons. "She'd love that," she said handing the baby to Dianna.

"She is absolutely gorgeous. Look Eddie, isn't she the most beautiful baby you've ever seen?" questioned Dianna turning to show her husband the newborn.

"Hey I thought I was the most beautiful baby that you have ever seen!" exclaimed Maddie.

Just then Dallas opened her big brown eyes. "You wanted to meet grandpa, didn't you baby?" said Eddie with a proud grin.

"She wanted to see her grandmomma. Why would she want to see you?" countered Dianna sticking her tongue out at her husband.

Alex and Mitchie both laughed. Alex was amazed at how different the Torreses were from the Raccoons. They were so down to earth.

"No, she wants to see Aunt Maddie. She could care less about you old people," teased Maddie kissing the baby's cheek.

Eddie led Alex to the couch. "Have a seat sport. You must be tired after being on the road for so long."

"What's her name? I just realized Mitchie didn't tell me my grandbaby's name," said Dianna.

"Dallas," said Alex.

Dianna briefly closed her eyes and opened them with a smile. "It's perfect," she whispered kissing the baby's forehead. "Mitchie, your dad and I brought gifts. Can you please go to the car and get them?"

Mitchie glanced at her mother and they had a wordless conversation. "I will be right back."

"I'm not gonna bite her Mitch. Relax honey," said Dianna with a laugh.

"So the cradle is for Dallas and the flowers for me?" asked Mitchie with a grin as she walked back into the house carrying a pretty white cradle full of pink frilly sheets with a bouquet of pink roses on top.

"No, the flowers are for Alex," said Dianna. "She deserves a present for marrying you," she joked as she handed Dallas to Eddie and stood up to pick up the flowers. I will get a vase to put them in," she said walking out of the room.

"The cradle is beautiful, said Alex as she admired the wooden cradle. "I was just telling Mitchie that Dallas needed a crib."

"The Torres Cradle," said Eddie. "Let's put her in. See how she likes it. All the Torres girls have slept in it."

Alex watched Mitchie set Dallas in the cradle and felt a pang of guilt. "This isn't right Mitchie."

"What isn't right?" asked a confused Mitchie.

"She isn't a Torres. She's not your biological daughter," cried Alex.

Mitchie shook her head and picked her daughter up. "Do you think that they care about that?" she questioned walking out of the room with the baby cradled in her arms.

"Should that make a difference?" asked Dianna who caught the end of the argument. "I think I should tell you that I know Patty Raccoon, but we will save that talk for later. Right now, I must say that Mitchie considers the child hers. Do you?"

"Yes," replied Alex without any hesitation.

"If Mitchie and you both consider Dallas to be Mitchie's daughter, why would Eddie and I object? If Mitchie were unable to have a child and had to adopt, we would still think of him as our grandchild. So, don't you think that you should let us treat Dallas as our granddaughter if that is how we see her? Do you have any objections to us being Dallas' grandparents?" asked Dianna.

"I don' know. Do you have any objections to me being Mitchie's wife?" countered Alex.

"Do you love her?" asked Dianna.

"That is something that I should discuss with Mitchie before anyone else."

Dianna smiled. That answer had pretty much answered her question. "I have no objections to you being her wife."

Alex smiled at the older woman. "Mrs. Torres, who is Dallas named after?"

"Call me Dianna and she was named after my daughter, Mitchie's older sister. She died over a year ago. We should get going," said Dianna kissing Alex's cheek. "I hope you know that I will be buying out baby boutiques."

They all laughed as the Torreses bid their goodbyes.

"Maybe you guys can come by next week for dinner, once I've had a chance to get settled and find things," suggested Alex.

"Beautiful and she cooks. Good job Mitchie. This one's a keeper," said Eddie pinching Alex's cheek.

When they were finally gone Alex turned to Mitchie. "I'm sorry Mitch. They are very nice people."

"Damn, it Alex, this was not an audition. You are my wife, this is our home, and the Torreses are our family!" exclaimed Mitchie.

"You have to give me time Mitchie. I've never really had a family and since this is my home, then I'm painting Dallas' nursery myself!" called out Alex as she climbed the stares leavin Mitchie shaking her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex carefully painted the pink trim along the white walls that she had already painted. She hummed along to a country song playing on the radio. Mitchie continued to be angry with her and Alex realized that Mitchie would never put her or the baby in any danger. Unfortunately, there were only a certain number of times you could apologize and the coldness that Mitchie was directing towards her was hurtful.

Mitchie and she were strangers now, while in the cabin they depended on each other, here she was reminded that she was Alex Russo, a girl who had never found her place in the world. Mitchie, was International Rock Star Mitchie Torres, a person incredibly sure about herself and never doubting her place in the world.

Alex needed that for Dallas, not the money, but the stability of always knowing where she belonged. She and Mitchie only came together when it concerned Dallas. There was no doubt that Mitchie adored Dallas. She was so caring and gentle, where Dallas was concerned.

They had been out together as a family. Everything that they purchased for the nursery had been decided as a couple. Unfortunately, as soon as they returned home the coldness would return. Although they shared a bed, they didn't touch.

Alex knew she was being an idiot, she had a loving mother for her daughter, why wish for more? Yet, she couldn't help wanting to feel Mitchie's protective hug again, her sensuous kisses, see her infectious smile directed at her.

Mitchie carefully studied Alex from the doorway. She knew something was terribly wrong. She had given her as much space as humanly possible, did everything to refrain from turning to her in bed because she understood that Alex needed time to trust again. She didn't want to have sex with Alex. She needed to make love to her. Yet, Alex seemed troubled and Mitchie was at lost of what to do.

"It looks beautiful in here," said Mitchie with a smile causing Alex to look up and stand to meet her. "Mind if I help?"

Alex looked at Mitchie's outfit. "You'll ruin your clothes Mitch and you look so sexy."

"Do I? asked Mitchie looking down at her ripped skinny jeans, brown peep toe shoes, red halter top and brown leather jacket and then looking back up at Alex with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"You always look sexy when you go to the recording studio," replied Alex biting her bottom lip.

Mitchie took a step towards Alex and lifted her hand to caress her cheek with the back of her hand. Just as she leaned in to kiss her the baby's cry could be heard and they pulled away like they had been burned.

Alex attempted to rush off, but Mitchie caught her hand. "Come back when you're done."

She finally finished with Dallas and headed back to the nursery to find that Mitchie had finished painting. "You finished. It looks wonderful."

Mitchie finished putting the top on the paint can and stood up. "The windows are open, so the smell should go away soon, but I don't want Dallas in here tonight. I want the smell to be fully gone before she sleeps in here." Mitchie walked over to the leather jacket that she had discarded and pulled something out of the pocket. "I have something for you, a late Mother's Day gift."

"You already gave me the flowers and chocolates. You did didn't have to go out and spend more money on me," said Alex.

Mitchie pulled out a platinum band with two large diamonds in the middle and two smaller diamonds on either side. "The flowers and chocolates were from Dallas, this is from me," she said taking Alex's hand. "You're gonna have to learn to accept the fact that I want to buy my wife gifts and this is a real wedding band, not like the one that you have on. It matches my own," said Mitchie holding her hand up to reveal that she too was wearing a band.

That truly touched Alex. Mitchie wanted the world to know that they were married. "I already have a wedding band," she said attempting not to cry over Mitchie's gesture.

Mitchie examined the old wedding band and laughed. "I'm surprised your finger hasn't fallen off. Baby, this one is two sizes two big. Be practical," she slipped the ring off and replaced it. "You have two now," she said as she kissed Alex's hand and then handed her the old ring.

"Thank you, Mitchie," said Alex softly.

"Is that the proper way to thank your wife?" Mitchie cupped Alex's face and captured her lips. Alex's arms wrapped around Mitchie's neck as the kiss intensified. Mitchie moved her arms to Alex's waist as she pulled her closer and began kissing down Alex's jawline, down the column of her neck. As she settled on sucking on her pulse point, a moan from Alex only encouraged her and she moved a hand up to cup Alex's breast.

Alex's breath caught in her throat as she felt Mitchie's touch. She realized how badly she needed her to touch her, to belong to her in every way.

Reality sank in around Mitchie and she realized that she didn't want to take Alex on the floor like a cheap fuck. She wanted to make love to her, but Alex wasn't ready. She wasn't mentally prepared and with every ounce of willpower Mitchie pulled away. "I will be in my studio if you need me."

Alex was dumbfounded, if she needed her? Hadn't she just shown her how much she needed her? She could not believe that her wife had just rejected her. Tired of Mitchie's rejection, Alex headed downstairs to Mitchie's studio. "Mitchie I need to talk to you."

Mitchie took a deep breath and set her guitar down. "What is it Alex? Can't it wait?"

"It can, but I don't want to wait," said Alex. "I want to be treated like your wife."

"What? I do treat you like my wife," said a confused Mitchie.

"You tell me you want me and then ignore me. You get me hot and then just walk away. I know that we got married to protect Dallas, but where do I stand. Am I gonna be a guest in this house or your wife?"

"You are my wife. There is more to marriage than sex."

Alex blushed and attempted to leave, but Mitchie caught her arm and pulled her back in. Mitchie cursed when she saw the fear in Alex's eyes and dropped her arm. "I would never hurt you love. I haven't made love to you, because it is too soon for you."

All the anger immediately left Alex and she smiled at Mitchie. "Dallas is five weeks old. I'm fine Mitch."

Mitchie pulled Alex in for a hug and pecked her lips. "I want a doctor's certificate saying that I won't hurt you," she joked before walking out to check on Dallas.

Alex laughed and followed her wife shaking her head. She couldn't really be mad at Mitchie. She was doing this because she truly cared about Alex. She was afraid of hurting her.

Mitchie was delighted that Alex and her mom were hitting it off so well. The two had attempted to drag her shopping, but she had refused an instead offered to stay home with her daughter. She carried Dallas' baby carrier into her studio and sat down to practice.

Soon the baby's happy gurgles interrupted her playing. Mitchie laughed and looked over at her daughter. "You like Momma's song baby?" she questioned as she set her guitar down and got on her knees in front of the carrier to make faces at Dallas. With a truly content smile she leaned down to kiss her daughter's forehead. "I love you Dal," said Mitchie and she meant it both for the Dallas she'd lost and for the happy baby in front of her.

Alex felt a bit guilty of all her purchases, but Dianna had convinced her that as Alexandra Torres, she would have to attend many events with Mitchie. She carried her many bags upstairs and was met with a beautiful scene. Mother and daughter slept soundlessly without a care in the world. Dallas was lying on Mitchie's stomach and Mitchie had a protective arm around her.

Alex simply watched her wife sleep. Mitchie was an extremely beautiful woman and Alex was enjoying these few moments when she could truly admire her.

Dallas began to move and Alex attempted to take her without waking Mitchie. Mitchie kept her eyes close and placed her other hand behind Alex's neck pulling her closer. "Gotcha" she murmured before capturing Alex's lips in a sweet kiss. Unfortunately the kiss was short lived as Dallas began to wail and Alex picked her up to feed her. She settled Dallas on one of her breasts and sat next to Mitchie.

Mitchie looked at all the bags and laughed. "I see you and mom had a great time."

"We did. She told me about this energetic little child who loved to draw on walls and was always messing with her father's cassette tapes," said Alex with a smile.

"Huh, I wonder who she was talking about," joked Mitchie. She got up and kissed Dallas' forehead and pecked Alex's lips. "I'm heading down to fix dinner."

"I will be down in a minute. She will fall asleep after eating," replied Alex.

"Good. I think we're due for some alone time," said Mitchie with a wink making Alex blush.


	9. Chapter 9

The new mother was a bit confused when she walked downstairs and into the dining room to find it empty. Alex could have sworn that Mitchie said that she was going to fix dinner. She walked into the kitchen expecting to find Mitchie in there, but it was too empty. "Mitchie?"

"In the family room Lex," called out Mitchie.

Alex walked into the family room to find the lights turned off and a fire in the fireplace setting a cozy atmosphere. Mitchie stood in-between the couch and the fireplace where she had laid out blankets and pillows along with their dinner. She wore tight old jeans, a gray v-neck t-shirt, with her dark brown hair in a loose pony tail and her feet bare, showing off her red painted toe nails. She held a hand out to Alex quietly asking her to join her.

Without hesitation Alex walked towards Mitchie and took her outstretched hand. Mitchie pulled Alex into her for a quick kiss and helped her take a seat on the blankets. She then walked over to turn on the baby monitor sitting on the center table, so that they could hear Dallas if she started to fuss. Mitchie sat down on the other side of the blanket and smiled at Alex.

"Lexy, I wanted to apologize for making you unsure of your place in this house and in my life. I married you to be a mother to Dallas, but also because I am completely crazy about you. I know it sounds insane since we just met, but I have never felt this way about anyone. I need you in my life Alex. I love you," said Mitchie.

Alex smiled at Mitchie as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew that it had not been easy for Mitchie to apologize, but those words and the setup of this dinner proved that Mitchie was in it for the long run. "It's not insane," she whispered. She knew exactly how Mitchie felt when they had met, because she felt the same way.

Mitchie didn't expect for Alex to say that she loved her back, but she couldn't say that she was disappointed when she didn't. She wasn't going to let that discourage her though. She would win Alex's love. "Spaghetti is one of my favorite foods and I thought it would be fun and much more romantic to have our meal in front of the fireplace."

Alex bit into her food and grinned. "This is amazing Mitch. You are just full of surprises aren't you," said Alex as she quickly took another bite.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," said Mitchie with a wink causing Alex to blush.

They spent the rest of their dinner getting to know each other. They joked like old friends and were feeling much more comfortable with each other. For once their daughter wasn't a part of their conversation. This was about them.

"Let me clean up and we can watch a movie after," said Mitchie as she got up and started collecting dishes.

"I'll clean up and you start the movie," suggested Alex.

Mitchie leaned down and pecked Alex's lips. "I don't think so Mrs. Torres. I'll go put these in the dishwasher. You pick out a movie," said Mitchie with a grin as she pointed at a shelf full of blue ray discs. "Tonight I want to pamper my wife."

Mitchie filled the dishwasher and returned to Alex who was still standing in front of the shelf trying to find a movie. She wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her cheek next to hers. "Can't decide?"

Alex leaned into Mitchie and shook her head no. "You have a huge selection and I want to watch them all."

Mitchie laughed. She kept one arm around Alex's waist and reached over for a movie. "How about this one?" she suggested as she held up one of her favorites.

"I love that movie," squealed Alex.

"So do I," said Mitchie and kissed Alex's cheek. "Sit down and get comfortable, while I set this up."

Mitchie turned the blue ray player on along with her sound system and walked over to Alex. She leaned a few pillows against the couch and sat down with her legs spread out. She reached over and placed an unsuspecting Alex in-between her legs, so that her back was pressed against Mitchie's front and reached over for a second blanket to cover them up. She then hit play and kissed the top of Alex's head before directing her attention to the huge tv mounted above the mantel.

Alex relaxed into Mitchie's embrace with a smile on her face. "Sweet Home Alabama is one of my all time favorites."

"I love Reece Witherspoon," agreed Mitchie.

The movie had been playing for a while when Alex felt Mitchie lift her hair and began to place small kisses on the back of her neck. She could barely hold back the moan as Mitchie lifted her hands from her waist and placed them on top of her breasts, gently fondling them over her shirt and bra.

Alex removed Mitchie's hands, but before Mitchie had time to apologize, Alex had turned around to straddle her legs and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Mitchie wrapped her arms tightly around Alex's waist and eagerly returned the kiss. Before long her hands began rubbing up and down the contours of Alex's body and she questioningly tugged on the hem of Alex's shirt.

Alex reached down and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side before grabbing Mitchie's hands and placing them on her bra covered breasts. She threw her head back as Mitchie began to teasingly massage them and place kisses on the visible portion.

Mitchie took this as encouragement and unhooked Alex's bra tossing it to the side. She looked down at Alex's breasts and whispered, "God you're beautiful," before leaning down and taking a hardened peak into her hot mouth. She gently sucked as her other hand went up to tug on the other nipple rolling it between her thumb and finger. With her mouth still firmly attached to Alex's nipple, she placed her hands on Alex's waist and guided her to a laying down position in the middle of the blanket. With a loud pop she let go and moved on to the other breast, while her hands busily worked on ridding Alex of her pants. Once she had Alex's pants unzipped she released her tender nipple and knelt next to her. She pulled Alex's pants and underwear off and tossed them to the side not really caring where they landed.

The wind was knocked out of Mitchie as she admired her wife. She looked beautiful and vulnerable laying there naked and ready for Mitchie.

Alex looked up at Mitchie scared that she had once again changed her mind, but her mind was soon eased when Mitchie smiled lovingly at her and stood up to remove her own clothing.

Mitchie crawled on top of Alex and lowered her body so that there was no space separating their naked bodies. Mitchie moaned upon contact and placed her mouth on Alex's, hungrily kissing her lover. She snuck a hand in between them and teasingly played with Alex's folds, while she continued to kiss her.

When breathing finally became necessary Mitchie removed her lips and began placing small loving kisses all over Alex's face.

"I love you Mitchie," breathed out Alex causing Mitchie to stop her movements unsure if she had heard right.

She looked down and stopped teasing Alex.

"I love you. I realize that I didn't tell you that earlier when you told me how you felt about me. I'm crazy about you too Mitchie Torres," repeated Alex with a smile.

That was all the encouragement that Mitchie needed. She leaned down to capture Alex's lips once again and stuck two fingers into her wet opening. She slowly worked her fingers in and out, but it wasn't enough for Alex.

"Faster, Mitch. I'm almost there, baby."

Mitchie increased the pace and moved her body down to work her tongue on Alex's clit. She furiously flicked the bundle of nerves back and forth as her fingers continued to move in and out of Alex.

Before long Alex had drenched her fingers, so she stuck them in her mouth to suck them clean and leaned back down to clean Alex off. She placed a soft kiss on Alex's clit and moved back up Alex's body to kiss her lips and closed eyelids.

Mitchie shut the movie off and rearranged the pillows laying back on them exhausted, but happy. Alex finally opened her eyes with a lazy smile adorning her lips and looked up at Mitchie.

"Come here," said Mitchie softly.

Alex crawled over to Mitchie and lay on top of her with her head resting just above Mitchie's breasts.

Mitchie reached over to cover them with a blanket and kissed Alex's forehead as she played with her hair. "Why don't we spend the night down here baby girl? We have the monitor to hear if Dal wakes up," suggested Mitchie.

"I'd love to," said Alex as she cuddled further into Mitchie. Alex lifted a hand and began softly playing with one of Mitchie's nipples as they both lay there in comfortable silence. Mitchie let out a small moan, which made Alex become bolder and she lifted her body to kneel down next to Mitchie lowering her mouth to suck on Mitchie's nipple. She had never been with a girl before, but she needed to touch Mitchie. She wanted to give her the same pleasure that Mitchie had given her. She tentatively reached a hand down between Mitchie's folds, but Mitchie caught her wrist.

"You don't have to do that, Lex," whispered Mitchie. She knew that Alex was inexperienced and she didn't want her to think that she had to do it.

Alex looked down at Mitchie. "I want to touch you Mitch. I just don't know what to do," admitted Alex while biting her bottom lip.

Mitchie smiled lovingly at her and released the hold that she had on Alex's wrist. "Just do what you would like someone to do to you."

Alex began rubbing on Mitchie's clit gently, but Mitchie's moans encouraged her to rub harder and stick a couple of fingers in. She moved them in and out, while leaning down to keep sucking on Mitchie's nipples. Soon Mitchie let out a lengthy moan and Alex found her fingers covered in Mitchie's juices. She lifted her fingers to her mouth and sucked them as Mitchie had. "You taste good," she told Mitchie with a blush.

Mitchie laughed and pulled Alex to her for a kiss. "I love you so much, Alex. I promise that I will never let anything happen to either you or Dallas," whispered Mitchie.

Alex cuddled into Mitchie and threw the blanket over them again. She felt secure and loved. Mitchie was everything she wanted and had been afraid to hope for. She smiled as she heard her wife's gentle snores and finally closed her own eyes enjoying the new found connection with her wife.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mitche woke up to a loud cry and was momentarily confused as to where she was. The weight on her chest caused her to look down and she instantly smiled as she remembered the previous night. Dallas let out another scream and Mitchie kissed Alex's forehead before she quietly got out from under her. Dallas was every bit her daughter, impatient and loud, thought Mitchie with a grin. She threw on her tshirt and underwear before making her way upstairs.

"What's the matter princess?" cooed Mitchie as she took the baby in her arms and placed the pacifier in her mouth. Soon Dallas cuddled into her mother's arm and hungrily sucked on the pacifier, which told Mitchie that she was hungry. She headed down stairs to make her a bottle, since she didn't want to wake Sel just yet. She wanted to wake her with breakfast in bed.

Mitchie expertly fixed Dallas' bottle and fed her before placing the now happy baby into her carrier, so that she could fix Alex's breakfast. As she mixed ingredients for an omelet she cooed at Dallas and talked to her as if she could already respond.

Alex leaned on the doorframe and watched the beautiful scene. She had woken up and noticed that Mitchie was missing, so she had gone upstairs to put on a robe to go in search of her wife and daughter. Dallas' giggles had led Alex to the kitchen where she found the two of them happily making breakfast. Well Mitchie was being a goof and Dallas was giggling at her mother's antics. "I see that you two woke up on the right side of the bed," called out Alex with a smile as she walked towards them.

Mitchie looked up startled and then pouted as she walked towards Alex and wrapped her arms around her slender waist. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed or well in this case breakfast on the floor, but well it's the thought that counts right?" questioned Mitchie.

Alex laughed and cuddled into Mitchie. "I love you goofball."

Mitchie lifted Alex's chin and kissed her softly. "You have no idea how much I love hearing you say that."

Alex looked at Mitchie with a mischievous grin. "You like when I call you a goofball?"

Mitchie tickled Alex. "No, I love hearing you say you love me silly," said Mitchie as they both laughed. It amazed her how well they got along and how it seemed as if they had been together forever. She gave Alex another soft peck before releasing her with a pat to her butt. "Have a seat at the breakfast bar baby. Breakfast is almost ready. Our little lady woke me up because she was hungry, but I have already fed and changed her."

Alex walked towards her baby and smiled down at her. "Did you wake Momma Sweetie? Yeah, you were hungry? Mommy's sorry she didn't wake up to feed you, but luckily you have a wonderful Momma that takes care of you," cooed Alex in a baby voice as Mitchie set down their plates and their eyes met.

The two sat down to enjoy their breakfast before Mitchie had to take off for the studio. "Hey Lexy, I have to go in to the studio and record some stuff. Why don't you and Dal come buy later?"

"Are you sure we won't be in the way?" questioned Alex.

Mitchie frowned. "Baby, you and Dallas will never be in the way. I want to share my life with you two. Music is a part of who I am and I want to let you into that aspect of my life," explained Mitchie. "When you guys get there just tell Roger, the head of security at the studio, that you're my wife and are there to meet me for lunch," instructed Mitchie.

Around noon, Alex and Dallas arrived at Sunset Studios and Alex smiled at the burly man standing in the entrance. Glancing down at his name tag, she confirmed that he was in fact Roger. "Hi Roger, I'm Alex, Mitchie's wife and we 're here to meet her for lunch," said Alex with a smile as she cuddled Dallas.

Roger had no idea that Mitchie had gotten married and figured that she was just some crazy fan trying to get in. "Ma'am, I was not aware that Miss Torres was married and I'm not allowed to let people into the building without hers or Miss Stewart's authorization," explained Roger attempting not to anger the crazy lady that thought she was Mitchie's wife.

"I completely understand. Go ahead and call Mitchie. She asked me to meet her here," responded Alex with an understanding smile.

Roger shook his head and dialed the studio's number.

"It's Hannah."

"Hey Miss Stewart, sorry for interrupting. I know you are in the middle of a session. I have a woman here with a baby that claims she's Mitchie's wife and that they are supposed to meet her for lunch," explained Roger.

"Mitchie's not married. Tell her if she doesn't leave the premises you will call the cops."

Roger laughed. "No, need for that Miss Stewart. I will get rid of her without a scene." He turned back towards Alex with a serious face. "Ma'am I have been told that Miss Torres is not married. I need you to leave or I will have to call the cops."

"No, need for that. I will call Mitchie and she will confirm it," said Alex as she sat at a nearby bench and dialed Mitchie's cell number.

"You do that," responded Roger not really paying her much attention.

Inside the studio Mitchie grinned as Hannah threw her double thumbs up and removed her headset. She walked out of the booth and let herself drop on the couch.

Hannah turned her chair and faced her friend. "That sounded great Mitch. I think we have another hit. Why don't we head to Panera's for lunch to celebrate?

Mitchie nodded. She was really looking forward to going out to lunch with her two girls, but apparently Alex hadn't shown.

The two stood up to walk out and made it as far as the lobby before Mitchie realized she had forgotten her cell phone. She told Hannah to wait for her outside and walked back in the studio to grab her phone. She noticed the missed call from Alex and groaned.

"Miss Stewart, that's the woman claiming to be Mitchie's wife. I have asked her to leave, but she has been sitting there attempting to call Mitchie," explained Roger.

Hannah approached Alex. "My head of security has already asked you to leave. Mitchie is not married. You have five minutes to leave or I will call the cops," threatened Hannah.

"Hannah!"

Mitchie hurried out of the studio and dialed Alex's number as she quickly crossed the lobby. She put her phone away as she walked out and noticed Alex sitting on a bench holding Dallas and Hannah standing in front of her with Roger at her side. She quietly approached to see what was going on and was shocked at what she heard.

"Hannah!" yelled at out Mitchie causing her friend to turn towards her with wide eyes. "Care to explain to me why you are threatening to call the cops on my wife?" demanded Mitchie.

"I didn't know this was Alex. I thought it was just some weirdo trying to get in to the studio," tried to defend Hannah.

"Hannah, I clearly heard you tell Alex that I'm not married. I don't know what fucking game you're playing, but you will never disrespect my wife again," yelled Mitchie before turning towards Roger. "And you, this is my wife Alexandra Torres and that's our daughter Dallas. You will never again deny either one entrance to see me or you will be finding yourself in the unemployment line."

She walked towards Alex kissed Dallas' forehead before leaning in and pecking Alex's lips. "I'm so sorry baby. I was in the booth recording when you called," explained Mitchie as she wrapped an arm around Alex's waist and led her to her car.

"I'm done for the day," she called over her shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

"How about I get us some sandwiches and we head to the park for a picnic," suggested Mitchie as she picked Alex's hand and placed a kiss on it before intertwining their fingers and continuing to drive with one hand.

"That sounds perfect," replied Alex smiling back at her wife.

Mitchie lay on a blanket with Alex resting on her chest, while Dallas gurgled happily in her baby carrier next to them. She lazily ran her fingers through her wife's hair, just enjoying each other's company.

"Mitch," whispered Alex tentatively.

"Yeah, baby," responded Mitchie without opening her eyes.

"Who is Dallas named after?" questioned Alex wanting to know more about her wife.

Mitchie took a deep breath and prepared to open a wound that was still much too fresh, but wanted to have no secrets from her wife. "Dallas is named after the best big sister anyone could ask for. She was kind, funny, beautiful, and so very smart. Few people knew how brilliant Dallas really was because she was a model and everyone expected her to be an airhead. . Throughout my life I have suffered with inner demons and took to self medicating. About a year and a half ago I was in a bad place in my life. Every drug that you could think of I was doing, along with enormous amounts of alcohol. My parents suspected what was going on, but only Dallas knew how bad everything was. Finally she had enough and decided that she needed to have an intervention or she was going to lose me forever, little did she know that I would be the one losing her forever. At the time I was on the European leg of my tour and Dallas was modeling here in LA. She decided to board a private plane right after she got finished with her show and head to Europe to knock some sense into me. She never made it," Mitchie stopped her story as Alex sat up and wiped her wife's tears and softly kissed her letting her know that she was there for her. "The plane crashed a couple of miles after taking off and caught fire. What was recovered of Dallas and the pilot's bodies was barely recognizable. Unbeknownst to Dallas she still managed to make me turn my life around. I cancelled the rest of my tour and flew back to Los Angeles. After the funeral service I purchased the cabin and went into reclusion. I quit cold turkey. I could not let Dallas' death be in vain. It's my fault that she is gone," lamented Mitchie as she sobbed.

Alex took her wife into her arms and held her close letting her cry. "I'm sorry baby. Dallas would be happy to see you now, clean and sober with a loving family."

Just then Dallas let out another happy gurgle and clapped her hands. Mitchie turned towards her daughter with a smile and took her in her arms before leaning back into Alex. For once in her life she was okay with letting her defenses down and allowing Alex to be the protector. They were a unit, a family that was going to work together to get through anything.

After the emotional revelation, the girls headed home.

Mitchie handed Dallas to Alex and gave her a kiss letting her know that she was going to take a shower. Talking about her sister had tired her out and she needed a hot shower, some food, and to wrap her arms around Alex for a goodnight sleep. After a long hot shower, Mitchie came downstairs dressed in checkered pajama bottoms and a gray tank top to find Alex playing with Dallas on a blanket in front of the fireplace. She grinned and plopped down on her stomach to join her girls.

"Well now that you're here you can watch this little rug rat, so that I can make dinner," said Alex going to stand up.

Mitchie pulled one of Alex's legs and knocked her down quickly climbing on top of her, "nu uh, you're staying here with me and our princess. I will order a pizza," she said as she captured Alex's lips in a kiss. Mitchie reached over for her phone and proceeded to do as she had said. She quickly hung up and blew raspberries on Dallas' tummy causing the baby to giggle. Alex sat back laughing at Mitchie's antics before Mitchie looked up with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Alex had no clue what she had planned, but she was not quick enough to escape. Mitchie lay her down and lifted her shirt to blow a raspberry on Alex's taunt stomach.

Alex was in hysterics as Mitchie continued to tickle her. The two had so much fun together and Mitchie was such a goofball, so different from the hard image that she portrayed to the public. The playtime was soon interrupted by the doorbell.

Alex stood up and grabbed money from the table nearest to the door to pay for the pizza delivery. The delivery guy was a young guy in his teens with a bit of peach fuzz and a very fit body. Alex assumed he played some kind of sport. With a smile she handed the money over and reached for the pizza, but the delivery guy held it back.

"How about you give me your phone number gorgeous and I pay for the pizza?" he suggested with a charming smile.

Before Alex could turn him down Mitchie appeared at the door. She had followed Alex wondering what was taking so long. She glared at the delivery boy as she wrapped a protective arm around Alex's waist and pulled her closer. "Everything okay, baby?"

"Everything's fine, sweetheart. He was just leaving," explained Alex once again reaching for the pizza.

"I'm not leaving without your number," insisted the clueless boy.

Mitchie snatched the pizza from his hands. "You have five second to get off my property or I will kill you. How dare you hit on my wife?"

The disgruntled teen was about to reply when he realized who he was arguing with. "Holy shit you're Mitchie Torres! Can I get your autograph?

Laughing Mitchie slammed the door in his face and kissed Alex. "Wow, the nerve of that asshole. I think it's time that I invest on guards."

Alex laughed along with her wife. That had been quite an experience.

"In all seriousness though, I didn't care much for having guards at the house because I have the security system, but now I have you and Dal to protect. I will have Hannah deal with that in the morning. Although, I still need to have a talk with her. I might be in the market for a new agent soon," said Mitchie.

Alex sat next to Mitchie and grabbed a slice of pizza. "Mitchie I don't want you and Hannah fighting. You were friends long before I came into the picture. She probably sees me like a gold-digger and wants to protect your best interests."

"I don't give a fuck what Hannah or anyone else thinks for that matter. I fell in love with your kind heart, you would never hurt anyone. I know that if I decided to burn all my money right now you would remain at my side. Well you might have to visit me in the nut house since who in their right mind burns money, but you know what I mean," joked Mitchie.

Alex laughed and kissed Mitchie. "I love you for you and I'm glad that you know that."

They shared the pizza and joked around before noticing that Dallas had dozed off. Mitchie got up to pick up her daughter and carried her upstairs with Alex close behind her. She set her down in the cradle and sang softly to her as Dallas began to stir. The child immediately stopped stirring as he mother's voice placated her. With a smile, Mitchie placed a kiss on her daughter's head and grabbed her wife's hand to lead her to their bedroom. She stopped at the doorway and briefly gave her daughter a once over before shutting off the lights. At least for now her life was perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

Mitchie sat at her desk at Sunset Studios trying not to bite her nails. Her album launch party was at the end of the week and the anticipation was huge. She hadn't released a new album in two years and was dedicating this one to her sister, so she wanted it to be a huge success. She and Hannah were getting along, she had apologized for treating Alex badly and for the past six months, Mitchie had kept to two separate to avoid headaches.

Hannah would just have to deal with Alex being at her album launch party because Mitchie refused to go without Alex. She wanted her gorgeous wife by her side. Mitchie grinned as a great idea came to mind. She decided that her wife should not be dressed off the rack. She should have an amazing dress to match Mitchie's own kick ass outfit.

"Hey Harp. It's Mitchie. I know its last minute, but I need a favor. I want you to design a dress for Alex to wear to the album launch and yes I know your rule of getting to know the person before designing for them, so how about you come to dinner tonight and meet the wifey."

"Yay! I finally get to meet the mysterious lady that snagged Mitchie Torres. Oooh do I get to play with the baby?" squealed Harper.

Mitchie laughed, "Her name is Dallas and yes you can play with her. I'll even let you design outfits for her. See you tonight, Harp."

Harper squealed and hung up the phone as she started to sketch pictures of baby outfits.

Later that evening, Mitchie walked into the kitchen to find her wife dressed in a beautiful sundress as she stirred something that smelled delicious on the stove. She strolled up to her and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist as she gently nipped at the side of her neck.

"Mitch, I need to finish this," scolded Alex as she leaned her head to the side giving Mitchie more access.

As Mitchie's hands travelled up to cup Alex's breasts the doorbell rang causing Mitchie to groan in frustration. Alex turned and pecked Mitchie's lips softly, "I promise to make it up to you tonight after our little princess goes to sleep. Go let Harper in," requested Alex as she patted Mitchie's butt gently.

Mitchie opened the door to a colorfully dressed Harper and stuck her tongue out at her. "You have horrible timing."

Harper laughed and walked in, "You're like a horny teenage boy and you asked me to come as a favor to you remember?"

Alex walked into the parlor with Dallas on her hip.

"Omg, Mitchie she's adorable," squealed Harper as she planted kisses on both of Dallas' cheeks.

Dallas had lipstick kisses on her face when Harper pulled away. Mitchie laughed and took her baby. "What did crazy Aunt Harper do to you, sweetie? Harper, this is my wife Alexandra Torres."

Alex stuck her hand out to shake Harper's, but Harper quickly pulled her into a hug. "No, handshakes, you're family."

Alex laughed and took Mitchie's free hand. She felt comfortable with Harper and not nervous at all. "Why don't we head into the dining room for dinner? Mitch said that you were a vegetarian, so I made vegetarian lasagna. Hope you like it."

They all sat around the table and Mitchie opened a bottle of wine. "My baby is an awesome cook. I think she's trying to fatten me up, so that I don't hook up with groupies. No joke, I've had to add an extra mile to my run each morning just to maintain my current weight," said Mitchie causing everyone to laugh.

Alex leaned over and pecked Mitchie's lips. You're still extremely hot baby, how can I not get jealous."

"Awww, I never thought I would see the day that Michelle Torres would blush. You guys are so cute," gushed Harper.

"Shut up Harper! You know never to call me Michelle. Only Alex can call me Michelle when she's yelling my name at night," said Mitchie winking at Alex causing her to blush.

Alex went up to take a sleepy Dallas to bed leaving Mitchie and Harper in the living room chatting.

"She's wonderful Mitchie. I can see why you're so in love with her," said Harper.

Mitchie tore her gaze from her wife's ass as she walked up the stairs and turned towards Harper. "I know Harp. I'm so fucking lucky to have her in my life. She's everything I've ever wanted and our little princess is wonderful."

Mitchie Torres caused quite the stir when she exited her limo with a gorgeous brunette on her arm. The cameras were busy snapping pictures of the elusive Mrs. Torres that Mitchie had been keeping hidden. She was quite a beauty and the two made a stunning couple.

Once inside the club, Alex opted to sit at Mitchie's booth while Mitchie made the rounds, not wanting to steal her spotlight. Before long Hannah took a seat across from her and quietly sipped her cosmo as she eyed her.

"I think I should tell you that Justin and I were really good friends and I know what a bitch you really are. You made his life miserable and I will not let you do the same to Mitchie. She means too much to me for me to let you hurt her," declared Hannah.

Alex felt as she had been slapped in the face, but decided not to back down. "As much as it hurts you, Mitchie chose me. She loves me and nothing you do is going to change that. If you really believe that I made Justin's life miserable, then you really didn't know him at all. He was sick and needed help that he never got."

Hannah laughed and stood up. "You will be out of Mitchie's life before you know it. The only reason that she's with you is because I refused to commit and Mitchie likes commitment."

Alex angrily downed her vodka and tried to gain her composure before Mitchie saw her. She didn't want to ruin her night.

Maddie saw Hannah leave Mitchie's VIP booth laughing, while Alex sat there white as a sheet. She figured that the lunatic had done something to upset her sister in law. Maddie despised Hannah, only she and Dallas knew that she was the one that facilitated Mitchie's access to drugs. She was toxic and Maddie hoped to get her away from Mitchie once and for all. "Lex, are you okay?" questioned Maddie as she sat down.

Alex forced a smile at the younger Torres. "Yeah, Mad, I'm fine."

"Look Alex you don't have to lie to me. I know that bitch said something to anger you. Regardless of what she says, Mitchie has never wanted a relationship with her. I can't say that they haven't fucked, but that's all it was, fucking. Mitchie was really fucked up for a while and a big part of it was Hannah's fault. She would get her all the drugs and booze. Hannah is not good for her. You need to get her out of my sister's life, we need to get her out of my sister's life. She needs to be put in her damn place," declared Maddie as she stood to go in search of Hannah.

Alex put a restraining hand on her sister in laws forearm and gave her a real smile. "We can't cause a scene at Mitchie's party, but I promise you that I will make sure that Mitchie never goes down that route again. I will personally kill Hannah before I let her mess with my rock star again."

Mitchie made her way over to her sister and wife. "You hitting on my wife squirt?" she demanded as she squeezed into the booth and kissed her wife.

Maddie laughed. "I'm strictly dickly, if not you wouldn't even be competition for me," joked Maddie causing the girls to laugh "and speaking of dick…" trailed off Maddie as she went after Diggy Simmons.

Alex cuddled into Mitchie. "Do all of the Torres sisters have the hormones of teenage boys?" she questioned Mitchie with a laugh.

Mitchie snuck her hand up Alex's thigh and under her dress. "Why don't we go to the limo and I'll show you," she husked out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Where the hell is Mitchie?!" demanded Hannah from Maddie who reluctantly pulled away from Diggy Simmons.

Maddie stared at her debating what would anger the manager more, ignoring her or telling her where her sister was. Before Maddie could make up her mind, Mitchie walked through the door reapplying her makeup. Hannah didn't even have to guess what she had been up to especially when Alex walked in a couple of minutes after adjusting her dress.

Hannah walked towards the rock star seething in anger. "What the fuck Mitchie? You two couldn't wait until you got home? People want you on stage now."

Mitchie completely ignored Hannah and turned to give Alex a kiss. "Looks like I'm on baby. See you in a few."

Hannah threw Alex a dirty look and went backstage to make sure that everything was ready for Mitchie's first time on stage in nearly two years.

The lights in the club dimmed as Mitchie took the stage leading the club in an hour of none stop dancing and energized singing before taking a seat on a stool and grabbing her favorite black Gibson to slow it down a bit. "I want to thank everyone for being here tonight, for continuing to believe in me even though I needed time to myself. Losing my sister was one of the hardest experiences that I have ever dealt with. Thankfully, I was lucky enough to meet the woman that would change my life forever and give me the best gift in the world, my daughter. This next song is dedicated to my love, my wife, Alex. She's the reason that I'm able to stand before you guys today as a whole person. She's my nightingale. As Mitchie got to the end of the song she set her guitar down and slowly climbed down the side of the stage without taking her eyes off of Alex as she sang to her.

**_Can you be my nightingale?_**

**_Still so close _**

**_I know you're there_**

**_Oh, nightingale_**

**_You sing to me _**

**_I know you're there_**

**_'Cause baby you're my sanity_**

**_You bring me peace_**

**_Sing me to sleep_**

**_Say you'll be my nightingale_**

As Mitchie held the last note Alex stood with tears streaming down her face and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and whispered "always" in her ear. With a content smile Mitchie captured Alex's lips in a sweet kiss apparently unaware of the thunderous applause that surrounded them.

A couple of months later, Alex had basically cleaned and reorganized most of the house. She had turned Mitche's once cold house into a home for their little family. All that was left was to clean Mitchie's home studio. She hadn't had a chance to do so because Mitchie was usually in there working on something. The release of Mitchie's new album had caused her to be gone for the past week promoting it. Rather than miss her wife, Alex decided to finally clean up the messy studio. She lifted some of the strewn papers on Mitchie's desk and found a beautiful black and white picture of a younger Mitchie and another girl who Alex could only assume was Dallas. The family resemblance was undeniable. They were both stunning especially with the identical grins that they wore. Alex cleaned the pitcture and was gonna hang it in Mitchie's studio when she heard Dallas cry through the baby monitor. She headed up to her daughter's room with the picture in her hand only to find Dallas gurgling happily.

"Look baby, this is your Aunt Dallas," cooed Alex as she picked up Dallas and showed her the picture.

Dallas happily reached for the picture, so Alex decided to hang the picture in their instead. Dallas could watch over her niece. As Alex changed Dallas' clothing she heard the doorbell ring. With a frown she headed downstairs, she wasn't expecting anyone. She sat Dallas in her playpen and went to open the door.

"Seems like whore's like you always land back on their feet or is it on their backs?" sneered the woman at the door.

"What are you doing here Mrs. Raccoon? There is nothing here for you," said Alex wishing that Mitchie was home.

Pattie pushed Alex aside and walked into the house. Dallas' happy gurgles lead her right to the baby. "She looks exactly like Justin!" exclaimed Pattie happily and leaned over to pick her up.

"Get the hell away from my daughter!" screamed Alex finally getting the courage to stand up to Pattie. She knew that she was no longer alone and that she would never let anyone touch her daughter.

Pattie stopped in her tracks and turned to Alex. "You marry that little bitch of yours and suddenly you think that you can talk to me that way?" she sneered.

"You will not touch my daughter or insult my wife. My baby is not for sale. All you care about is that she looks like Justin, you don't love her like Mitchie and I do, unconditionally. Get out of my house, now!" exclaimed Alex.

Pattie walked towards the door, but stopped before walking out and pulled a document from her purse. "I am staying at the Wilshire. I will be there until tomorrow afternoon, I expect you to show up with my granddaughter and this signed giving Jeremy and I legal guardianship. We've played long enough Alexandra, this game is over," declared Pattie before walking out the door.

Alex rushed to pick up Dallas and headed upstairs to pack a baby bag and an overnight bag for her. She needed to act fast. There was no way in hell that she was letting Patricia and Jeremy take her precious baby girl.


End file.
